<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 (番外)：I’m Your Doctor by 黑白de风 (sheridiotlock)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935271">Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 (番外)：I’m Your Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/%E9%BB%91%E7%99%BDde%E9%A3%8E'>黑白de风 (sheridiotlock)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Arsene Lupin, POV John Watson, Romantic Fluff, Top John Watson, 华福 - Freeform, 最近发生的事情让我想把文在粮仓里也存一份</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/%E9%BB%91%E7%99%BDde%E9%A3%8E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写过的文在粮仓里也存一份，安心。（原帖于随缘和十二夜）<br/>——————<br/>Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子（番外）：I’m Your Doctor，写于2014.1。</p><p>by 黑白de风</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentlemen of Respect/正人君子 (番外)：I’m Your Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>I’m Your Doctor</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
一八九四年的新年，我和歇洛克·福尔摩斯是在法国蒙彼利埃度过的，这是个温暖阳光，气候宜人的地方。在日照充足的时候，我会赶紧从附近的医学院回到我们租住的公寓，不论歇洛克在干什么，我都把他推到靠近窗户的地方，让他听我无聊的，重复的，甜蜜的嘱咐。<br/>
<br/>
我已经习惯在只有我们两人的时候就叫他“歇洛克”，除此之外，我们自称西格森堂兄弟，不安现状的探险家。<br/>
<br/>
还有，歇洛克即便坐在轮椅上都不肯安分一会儿。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
几个月以前，我们在喀土穆遭到当地反殖民军的袭击，歇洛克虽然得救，却也折了小腿。我永远记得那些场景。我们被送进英军医院，伤情让歇洛克看上去更加病态苍白，尽管有麻药，但他被送回到病床上时，他冒着汗，嘴唇毫无颜色，整个人就好像透明了一般。<br/>
<br/>
我只不过在胳膊上缝了几针，还有几处皮外伤，因此并不妨碍动作，而他在喀土穆的医院里躺了将近三个月，起先好几个夜里他会因为腿上的剧痛而醒来，在我怀中瑟瑟发抖，病房里只有其他病人安睡的呼吸声，还有歇洛克强忍着的哼哼，在微弱的亮光下，我在他耳边喃喃低语好让他分心。过去两年多里已有够多的机会迫使我们把自己最尴尬难堪的那面展示出来，毕竟在恶劣的环境下，谁还在乎公学里学的那套教条呢？歇洛克也从未说过埋怨，失望和自弃的话，在医院里也是，他听话地由我“摆布”，顺从地看着我端盆送水。<br/>
<br/>
直到后来，歇洛克终于获准，能够谨慎地动动腿了，他就要求我马上准备出发，补上落下的行程。我看看他，他那副病怏怏的样子似乎还在眼前，还没来得及完全消散，现在他就又“不知好歹”了。但最后我不可能熬得过歇洛克·福尔摩斯的一再要求，几天以后，他就得意地看着我打包我们简单的行李，我把他抱上轮椅的时候，他冲我扬起眉毛，那神态好像在说“别不承认你心里正期待着这个呢”。我抱他时放在他腿上的手，和我胸腔里的一股热流确认了这个事实，我也没向他反驳，一方面法国的疗养条件当然比这里好，另一方面……反正在去法国的颠簸中他还需要我。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
确实如此，途中歇洛克还是个乖孩子，但我们刚在蒙彼利埃的一间公寓里安顿好时，他就忍不住了。那时他已经能扶着椅背站起来，可不能站长，更不能走，但他永远高估自己的身体，无视我的警告，时不时地就要趁我不注意活动他的脚，如果我没来得及冲过去抱住他，最后他就得跌到地上，造成一小片的混乱。起先我还计划着每天能抽空去附近的医学院观摩——毕竟我们终于又回到文明世界了——但照歇洛克这不安分的程度，我不得不推迟了这个计划。<br/>
<br/>
后来我想到，也许他只是不愿我离开太久。于是我好好满足了他，以往常的方式——尽管他的腿有点困难——而且我们作了个协定，即在确保他不需要我的时候我可以去医学院。<br/>
<br/>
我走上马路，路过皮埃尔教堂的时候，心中的喜悦好像是上帝的馈赠，从那古老的砖墙缝里往外渗，却不是因为我正要去医学院，而是我发现歇洛克比以往更依赖我。过去一段时间，他饱受身体痛苦带给他的煎熬，这怎么能让他忽略呢？在他疼痛得无法入睡时，床头柜上的一杯水对他来说却遥远得如同挂在喇嘛寺屋檐上的铃铛，向他传达着靡靡之音，可他只要一动就疼得要命。现在，尽管他恢复多了，也还在轮椅上，他的生活离不开我。我感觉被他需要，是他的一部分，他的身体属于我，无论他看上去多强大，他也是我的。要说我看着他在我怀中脆弱的样子，而我心里没有一点沾沾自喜，那是自欺欺人……好吧，就一丁点儿，一点点，再多一点我就要有罪恶感了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在蒙彼利埃的时候，我除了偶尔负责联络迈克罗夫特，每天花两小时在医学院，其他时候基本上都在公寓里，而歇洛克更不可能出门了，他只挂着一个“威廉·西格森先生”的名字，此外不需要演绎这个角色。演绎，如他所讲的，他坐在轮椅上被我勒令去晒太阳时滔滔不绝地讲着：“当你自称‘戈登·西格森先生’的时候，你就不再是约翰·华生了，你与他没有任何交集，你的身体里装着另外一个灵魂，只有充分掌握了这一点，你才能融入这个角色。演绎，我们一般称之为……”然后我只有装作恭敬的学生，才能让他满足，最后我还得向他保证，我在外面时可没有给他这个教授丢脸。<br/>
<br/>
我自认为是个好学生，就在一八九四年新年收到罗塞尔教授的晚餐邀请时，我自豪地向歇洛克说了这句话。“罗塞尔教授是我在医学院认识的，他在淋病研究上很有造诣，你瞧我拜访他不超过五次，邀请函就送来了。这足以说明我——”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克一把拿走我手中的信函，他灵巧的指尖抚过纸面，然后又把那封信放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，接着一抹冷笑浮现在他的嘴角。“说明你是个十足蹩脚的演员。”<br/>
<br/>
我在他旁边的沙发上坐下来恭听他的高见。<br/>
<br/>
“这是女人的笔迹，而且信上有一股香水气味。瞧这里‘邀请戈登·西格森先生与威廉·西格森先生’，你的名字结尾有明显的顿点，说明笔者原本只想邀请你一个人，”歇洛克指给我看，“可这显然太不礼貌了，你一定提到过还有个堂弟和你在一起，所以后面又加了我的名字。”<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，”我想了想，“肯定是罗塞尔教授的女儿写的邀请函，我见过这位年轻女士，可这没有任何疑点呀，不能说明任何问题！”<br/>
<br/>
“不能说明任何问题？”歇洛克一把将信扔到我的膝盖上，“一个只与你见面不超过五次的女人邀请你去她家赴晚宴，你仍旧是约翰·华生，蠢蛋！才不是什么挪威探险家！”<br/>
<br/>
“这么说我的表现得很糟糕……”我说，歇洛克瞥了我一眼，立即转过脸去，不知道是否因为他被困在轮椅上太久才让他的脾气变得暴躁，还是……还是他真的嫉妒了。<br/>
<br/>
“一点不错。”他果断地回答，“你这样缺乏表演天赋，我真不该放心让你出门。”<br/>
<br/>
“也许……也许探险家本来就挺受女士们的青睐，这说得通。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克瞪了我一眼，双手撑在扶手上，似乎想站起来，但下一刻他才意识到自己的身体并不允许他摆开架势，最后他只能放弃，坐在原处咬着嘴唇，懒得再回答我。<br/>
<br/>
在歇洛克·福尔摩斯生气的时候，与他辩论只可能以惨败收场，而且这也不值得争论，我想，回忆起我们怎么定下这个协议的，他如何在我的“说服”下允许我有限地去医学院。<br/>
<br/>
我小心地碰到他的手，轻抚他的手背，不需要更多的话了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我记得很清楚，因为第二天恰好就是歇洛克的生日，而他大概以为我忘了。<br/>
<br/>
那天晚上八点，我和歇洛克到了罗塞尔教授的宅邸，就在戏剧广场附近，歇洛克起先不情愿，但我坚持出门透透气对他有好处，尤其能缓和他的心情。那里同时被邀请的十几个宾客，我一个都不认识，但既然我是个“探险家”就不能怯场，况且对歇洛克来说，他甚至连这家主人都是第一次见。这让我想起大学的时候，我和几个同学都出了名地玩世不恭，常常溜到某个小地方去寻欢作乐，尤其享受在一个完全陌生的环境里，一个谁都不认得我们的地方，假名托姓地和小姐们调情。<br/>
<br/>
玛蒂尔达·罗塞尔显然经过一番精心打扮，她穿着紫红色丝绒长裙，脖子上的珠宝在灯光的映照下闪闪发光，挽在一边的发髻为她增添了几分妩媚。我承认我的眼神在她身上多停留了一会儿，而且和这样一位美女说话确实赏心悦目。<br/>
<br/>
饭后我们都在小客厅里，我按照歇洛克的要求把他安置在房间一隅，这样他能在不被人打扰的前提下将整个屋子一览无余。然后我起身去为他拿一杯香槟，就在我刚“完成任务”的时候，罗塞尔小姐温柔透着磁性的嗓音传来。<br/>
<br/>
“你都没告诉我们你有个这么漂亮的堂弟。”她笑。<br/>
<br/>
“哦，”我愣了一下，“所以小时候这家伙占尽了便宜，从此就养成了指使别人的习惯。”<br/>
<br/>
“看出来了。”罗塞尔小姐指着我手里两只酒杯，她离我近了一步，一股幽香侵袭了我。我朝歇洛克的方向瞥了一眼，他仍坐在那个地方，不同地是他身边又多了个陌生的身影。<br/>
<br/>
“那是谁？”我看见那个人把他的一只手放在歇洛克的腿上，要是仍身处于野蛮世界，我此时就已经冲过去了，有时候我还挺欣赏那里的“规则”。<br/>
<br/>
“安东尼·罗宾先生。”她说，“看来有人接替你的任务了，亲爱的西格森，你终于可以匀些时间给自己了？”她透过睫毛看我。<br/>
<br/>
“难说。”我喝了一口香槟，“这位罗宾先生干什么的？”<br/>
<br/>
罗塞尔小姐皱了皱眉头。“他是我哥哥的同学，前不久继承了一座庄园，他……”<br/>
<br/>
“你哥哥？我没听你父亲说起过，他在哪儿？”<br/>
<br/>
她看着我，两只浅绿色的眼睛中填满了忧虑，我以前见过这种眼神。“他死了。”她说，“他加入军队，被派往西非，死在了那儿——”停了一会儿，她加上一句，“连尸体都没有。”<br/>
<br/>
“对不起，”我想安慰她，可是两只手里都拿着杯子，她的声音都变了，先前妩媚优雅的形象一去不返，“我很抱歉，真的。”她再看我的时候，那眼睛，好像她就要哭了，我很后悔刚才问了那个叫罗宾的人。“我体会过这种感觉，失去亲人和朋友，”我努力把“战友”这个词吞下去，“你知道，前两天他们还在你面前活蹦乱跳，也许惹你生气，也许陪你玩笑，但就那么一瞬间，他们就走了，你几乎无法确定这就是现实，可这……这确实就是现实。”我回忆着，“当悲剧发生的时候，如果别人无可指摘，那么我们常常归咎于自己。（1）我经常责备自己为什么没能救他们，有段时间我甚至无法入眠，耳朵里好像总是传来他们呼救的声音。”<br/>
<br/>
她默默地听我说话，眼里的悲伤渐渐化成平静的湖面，我几乎能在其中看见我的倒影。“真的？”她说。<br/>
<br/>
“真的，”我微笑，迅速地瞥了一眼歇洛克的方向，那个罗宾已经离开了。“你父亲一定在尽力忘记这个悲剧，而你年轻，聪明又如此美丽，你总会从中走出来的。”<br/>
<br/>
“我现在就需要一位勇士带我走出来。”<br/>
<br/>
“你自己就是一位勇士，而且我能想象以后你会有多么珍惜生活，尤其当你终于救下了某个……对你极其，极其重要的人的时候。”我向她举杯。“敬未来。”<br/>
<br/>
她妩媚地笑，举起杯子回应了我。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我和歇洛克提早离开了宅邸，其间他没有说话，在晚饭时也是，而我要弄清他的心思几乎是不可能的，除非允许我对他“动手动脚”。回到公寓，我把歇洛克推到舒服暖和的地方，然后去拨弄壁炉里的火。十多分钟以前我们还在跟罗塞尔小姐道别，逐渐地柴火旺盛起来，它又让我想起了战火，刀影，喊声，枪炮，很多人葬身于此，这时我看见罗塞尔小姐那一汪碧水的眼睛。我一定发愣了，当我回过神来的时候，歇洛克目不转睛地盯着我。<br/>
<br/>
“你一直都没说话。”我对上他的眼神，突然我觉得他就好像是我从烈火中抱回来的一颗宝石。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克耸耸肩。“威廉·西格森不喜欢说话。”<br/>
<br/>
“那他倒挺像你。”我站起来，去给我们两个倒水。“恩，有时候的你。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克依旧看着壁炉，盯着我原先所在的位置，他接过我递给他的杯子时也没有移开眼神。“我承认……你有让我惊讶的天赋。”过了一会儿他说，“我想知道，医生，你握着我的手，同时和罗塞尔小姐深情款款地道别的时候，你到底出于哪条逻辑？”<br/>
<br/>
“深情款款？”我一点也不觉得自己对那小姐有何越轨，“啊，你真容易嫉妒。”<br/>
<br/>
“我不过在陈述事实。”他平静地说。我笑了，玩味着他此时的感情，因为经验告诉我嫉妒中的歇洛克·福尔摩斯会比平时更加可爱。他想了一会儿继续说：“而且我发现，婚姻会很适合你。”<br/>
<br/>
“我还不想结婚。”我说，走到他面前，不过他坚定地看着地面。<br/>
<br/>
“你会想的，你还会发现一个合适对象简直唾手可得。”<br/>
<br/>
“我今天不过是和罗塞尔小姐多说了几句话，我们说到了她哥哥，她哥哥死了，她……”<br/>
<br/>
“而我坐着，甚至无法行走。”他的话像利刃一样干净利落地割断了我的解释，鲜血总是要滞后几秒钟才涌出来，而他冷静的语气加剧痛感。<br/>
<br/>
“不，不，你会完全恢复的。”我说，“实际上你已经好了，走只是个时间问题，我会教你练习。”<br/>
<br/>
“你只能着眼于现在，约翰，你无法保证什么未来。”他抬起头看我。<br/>
<br/>
“好啊，”我看着他那一脸无奈的样子，一股气冲上来，“那你又怎么能预言？”一瞬间他似乎明白了自己的前后矛盾，又垂下了脑袋。“看着我，歇洛克。”我恳求，他没有回应我，“看着我。”我只好在他面前蹲下来，这样他就不得不面对我的眼神了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克咬了咬嘴唇，他的长睫毛在颤动，浅灰色眼珠在炉火的映照下折射出流光溢彩，美得令人炫目。他时不时地看我一眼，我拉住他的双手希望他说话。“你是个混蛋。”最后他说。<br/>
<br/>
“那我也是个幸运的混蛋。”我的手指抚过他的手背。<br/>
<br/>
“不，下流的。”歇洛克突然把手缩回去，“我不允许你碰我了。”<br/>
<br/>
“那你就得砍掉我的双手。”我遗憾地说，起先我只当他在开玩笑，再次伸手想捉住他。<br/>
<br/>
“不。”他斩钉截铁地说，还缩得更远，轮椅倒成了他的宝座，他本人好像一个发号施令的君王。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧。”我举手投降，只好放弃继续侵犯他的领地。“我是不是可以解释解释，我和罗塞尔小姐只是聊天来着。”<br/>
<br/>
“不止一次，”他强调，“前几次是在我看不见的地方。”<br/>
<br/>
“那是在她家。”<br/>
<br/>
“是的，而我们达成的协议，并不是让你去和女人调情。”<br/>
<br/>
“我没和她调情，她和我说起她去世的兄长，让我有点……有点感同身受……”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克嘲笑一般地看我。“感同身受？哈，你知道她爱你，但你却没有明确拒绝，仍让她抱有幻想。”<br/>
<br/>
他是在嘲笑我，他自己，还是两者皆有？我的脑海中闪过这个问题，同时我的嘴已经开始狡辩了。“那是因为……因为她也没有明确表达……所以我连拒绝的机会都没有，而且……而且我们总要离开这儿的，是不是？”<br/>
<br/>
“因为被女人爱慕的感觉满足了你的虚荣心，医生，你喜欢它。”<br/>
<br/>
我正往杯子里倒水，这个时候水被我撒到了外面，顺着壁炉架淌下，最后消失在炉火里了。很难说歇洛克有没有戳中我的红心，但我确实有……有某种虚荣心。“如果你这么想，”我说，“我明天就写信给罗塞尔小姐拒绝她，只要你高兴。”<br/>
<br/>
“这不重要了。”歇洛克却轻描淡写地说，转而望向壁炉。<br/>
<br/>
“那什么重要？你告诉我什么重要？”我大声问他，拽住他的一只胳膊，好像他就要在我眼前消失了似的。<br/>
<br/>
“我说了不允许你碰我。”他看了看我抓住他的地方。<br/>
<br/>
“歇洛克·福尔摩斯，”我扬眉，“在我不能碰你的情况下，请问你要如何挪到卧室的床上去？”<br/>
<br/>
“我自己走。”他咬了咬嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
“你做不到。”<br/>
<br/>
“那我就爬。”<br/>
<br/>
我叹了口气，他的倔强只能让我甘拜下风。“亲爱的，别跟我置气了。”<br/>
<br/>
然而他不肯妥协，愤愤地看着我，沉默中时间过得更慢。猛然地，歇洛克推了我一把，然后他自己支撑着扶手站起来，他就好像一只振翅的鸟儿，试图挣脱我的锁链，我没来由地感到一丝绝望。随后，这只鸟儿才迈出一步，就因为翅膀一软又跌到了地上，我正好张开双臂将他揽入怀中。“我告诉过你，你做不到。”我在他耳边轻轻地说，竟然透着一点幸灾乐祸。<br/>
<br/>
我顺势从沙发上拽过来几只垫子，然后让我们两人舒舒服服地坐在壁炉边的地毯上，我仍然抱着他。“拥抱可解决不了问题。”歇洛克闷闷地说，跟我的胳膊搏斗着，最后我退了一步，放松了一些，他才终于太平了。<br/>
<br/>
“我确实……我是挺喜欢罗塞尔小姐，”我承认，“她很美，而且她的兄长……”<br/>
<br/>
“不用列举她的魅力了，我看得见。”他说，“我知道你更喜欢我，而且多得多得多。”<br/>
<br/>
我轻吻他的耳朵。“不，我爱你，而且所爱的人是不能拿来比较的，所以没什么多少之分，应该说我只爱你。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克又没说话，我趁着这个时候收紧怀抱，他在我怀中的重量让我安心。“这样的‘小姐’太多了，多到足以让你选择婚姻，而且你也值得拥有一个妻子，而不是像现在这样时时围着我转。”<br/>
<br/>
“你……你比一个妻子更值得拥有。”<br/>
<br/>
他眼里闪过一道波澜。“可是……我无法想象这一旦成为现实，再次失去是什么感觉……感觉真是太多了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你只是更依赖我，更离不开我而已，这让你有点……不适应，亲爱的，”我安慰他，“所以你会突然缺乏安全感。”<br/>
<br/>
他皱眉。“确实……说实话这让我惊讶。”<br/>
<br/>
“我也常常如此，害怕失去你，想想看，过去几年发生过多少次，恩？尤其这一遭，如果不是我及时赶到……我简直无法想象。幸好我和你在一起，否则这些原本可以由我们两人承担的事儿，就得全部压在你一个人身上了。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克垂下眼睑，我吻了吻他的脸，看着壁炉里劈啪作响的柴火。<br/>
<br/>
“我……我有时候，”他一边琢磨着，“宁愿我们还在非洲，中东，甚至拉萨，虽然远不如现在惬意，但至少……至少我用不着担心你会跟当地女人共结连理，”他故作玩笑地耸耸肩，“直接把你与那些潜在的婚姻对象们隔开倒是挺简单有效的。”<br/>
<br/>
我轻笑。“你猜怎么着？我竟然有和你差不多的想法。”<br/>
<br/>
“那只能说明我的智力水平在下降，感情果然能削弱智商，你看我都和你差不多了。”<br/>
<br/>
“对此我深感遗憾。”我说，“我倒不是想把你困在某个蛮夷之地，我是想……我想过把你困在扶手椅上。你知道原因。”<br/>
<br/>
他转过脸看着我，“可我更想听你说出来。”<br/>
<br/>
“因为你太耀眼，你太美，尽管你常常拒人于千里之外，但总会有人觊觎你，无论我们走到何处。所以我想把你囚禁在椅子上，就好像永远囚禁在我身边一样，如此一来，所有人都知道你是我的。”歇洛克扬了扬眉毛，努力忽视他脸上淡淡的红晕，他艰难地挪了挪，我看着他修长的双腿。我想到了什么，“这都是我的错。”<br/>
<br/>
“这是自然。”他理所应当地说。<br/>
<br/>
“不，我是说，我……我很抱歉，我早就应该允许你练习走路了，早在你能站起来的时候，可我犹豫了，因为……因为我想把你多困一会儿。要不是因为我自私的占有欲，你今天就会好过一些，至少不会那么失落了。”<br/>
<br/>
“真没想到啊，医生。”<br/>
<br/>
“我很抱歉。”我搂住他的腰，等他把我推开就来不及了，“明天我们就可以开始，训练你重新走路。恩……明天我就给罗塞尔小姐写信，或者我现在就写？”<br/>
<br/>
“你用不着这样……”歇洛克纤长的手指在我的领口上画圈，让我有点分神，停顿了一会儿他说，“明天写。”<br/>
<br/>
我想吻他，但他避开了我，装作专心研究我的衣领，只允许我用嘴唇轻擦过他的。我们在壁炉边上磨蹭了一会儿，我注意到时间也差不多了，就问他：“现在是否可以到床上去了？”歇洛克哼了一声，算作同意，我才能把他抱起来。这个时候时钟响起，开始敲十二下。<br/>
<br/>
“生日快乐，我的大侦探。”我在他耳边轻轻地说，他的表情告诉我他是真的吃了一惊，也许因为我没提过生日的事儿，也许因为他自己都没怎么放在心上。吃惊的歇洛克·福尔摩斯向来格外诱人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我把歇洛克放在床边，然后急急忙忙地关上卧室门，空气里好像有什么东西能随时使我们擦枪走火，转过身时我对上他的眼睛，我喉咙发紧地扯开自己的衣领，凑过去再想吻他，可是他又避开了。他挑眉，我微笑。然后我便收手了，自顾自地脱起外套来。<br/>
<br/>
“医生？”歇洛克询问我，我迅速朝他瞥了一眼，没回答他。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰？”深沉而富有的磁性的声音是在挑逗了，我咽了一口口水，脱掉自己的背心以后，假装像平时那样把睡衣拿来放到床上。<br/>
<br/>
此时歇洛克也已经脱掉了背心，他正解着衬衫扣子，我舔了一下嘴唇，裤子里撑起了小伞，但我的双手依然坚定地，单纯地解开他的腰带，然后半跪着给他脱鞋子。当我再抬起头来的时候，歇洛克已经完成了与衬衫扣子的战斗，胸前露出一大块苍白的皮肤，一边的衣领滑到了他的肩膀，好像随时要掉下来，而他本人似乎对此毫不自知。我的眼神要烧起来了。<br/>
<br/>
我迅速站起来，将他扑倒在床上，二话不说捕获了他的嘴。一股热流在我们的唇舌之间游走，这属于歇洛克的气息让我安心，就像他说我是他的习惯一样，他也是我的习惯。在我尝起来，歇洛克的嘴唇并不能用一种词形容，像蜜桃，像罂粟，还是像泉水，不，他是……他是一切，这就是他在我舌头下的感觉。朝思暮想，却永不腻味，我吮吸着他的嘴唇，一只手撩开他的衬衫，他的身体属于我了；吞下他的闷哼声，他的气息属于我了；结束这个吻的时候，他的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，透着迷离的光彩，他的感情也属于我了。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克一只胳膊勾着我的脖子，手按在我的后脑勺上，细长的手指伸进我的头发，好像他已占据了我每一根神经。绛紫色的床单越发显出他白皙的肤色，就像天鹅绒衬托着高贵闪耀的珍珠，那边的衣领已经完全滑下肩头。“是我拉下来的。”我脑海里有个声音骄傲地叫着，眼睛沿着他的鼻梁，殷红的弓形嘴唇，他的下巴一直逡巡到他清秀的锁骨和肩膀上，沿途制造的火种播撒在我心里烧得直痒痒。歇洛克勾起嘴角，笑容摆在他身上恍如从地狱里走出来的天使，他把我拉下去蹭着我的侧脸，我轻舔起他的，沉迷在他甜蜜又邪恶的气息里。<br/>
<br/>
我顺着他的线条向下，轻啄着他的脖子，一边腾出手解自己的衬衣。<br/>
<br/>
“我们得动一下。”因为两人滚烫的下体擦到了一起，我说话也变得艰难。我试着直起身，不过歇洛克不放过我，应该说他的嘴又重新捉到了我的，他的胳膊撑着身子，使得我为我们两人挪动身体的时候不会中断接吻。<br/>
<br/>
好不容易我让歇洛克躺到了枕头上，他的头发更乱了，脖子上晕出浅红色，这让我产生了一种要让他更不堪的冲动。我半坐着，他的一只胳膊仍然懒懒地挂在我的脖子上。<br/>
<br/>
“鉴于是我的生日……”歇洛克歪着脑袋说话，我哼了一声，抓住他的手放到我的嘴唇上，他的话停顿了，幽幽的视线盯着我，我张嘴将他的指尖含住，吮吸起来，这让他分心。“我的……生日……”他说，“要是你不能让我……让我满意的话，我会认真考虑不再允许你吻我。”他说完咽了一口口水，伴随着我嘴中的啧啧声。<br/>
<br/>
“说得好像我让你失望过似的。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克脸一红，但偏要扬起眉毛。“恩……有一两次吧。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
“那你倒是说个明白，恩？”我说着伸手摸到他裤子上鼓胀的地方，隔着布料抚摸起来，<br/>
<br/>
他瞬间皱起眉头，高傲变成了哭吟，奋力把我的脖子揽下去让我们的身体尽可能地贴在一起，我把脸埋在他的脖子里，吮吸那里的红印，直至它们发紫。当我磕磕绊绊地解开歇洛克的裤带，伸手进去直接握住他的勃起时，他更加激烈地扭动起来，在我耳边哭出我的名字。<br/>
<br/>
“我在这儿呢，宝贝儿。”我笑着继续咬他的锁骨和肩膀，握着他的双球玩起来，很快手上就湿成了一片。在歇洛克喘着的粗气里，我一路啄到他的小腹，那里随着他的气息上下起伏着，我把他的衬衫拉到一边，用力拽下他的裤子，一直拽到膝盖，猛然裸露的感觉让他又咬起嘴唇，一只手抓住我的头发。我摸着他的大腿两边，接着就把鼻子埋进了他柔软的体毛中，那儿泛着甜美的气息。歇洛克的下体与他本人一样优雅——用这个词来形容一根阴茎似乎很奇怪——可这也是我唯一能想到的了。我吻了吻他的双球，含入他的顶端，用舌头好好地给他又硬又热的棍子洗个澡，我吞吐着他，在他的柱身上画圈，歇洛克的呻吟声不绝于耳，直到随着他的声音突然变得尖利，他射到了我的嘴里，有一部分在我的嘴上。<br/>
<br/>
我舔了舔嘴唇，歇洛克的身体软下来，大张着胳膊喘气。<br/>
<br/>
“你……你刚才喊我什么？”他的声音也软绵绵的。<br/>
<br/>
我愣了很久。“呃，宝贝儿？要是你介意……”<br/>
<br/>
“就那样喊着吧。”他懒洋洋地挥挥手。<br/>
<br/>
我咧嘴笑。“遵命。”我爬过去与他接吻，口中都是精液的味道，我一边解着自己的裤子，一边忙着把他的全部拽下来。肌肤之间的摩擦感觉尤为美妙，特别是我的手捏到他的臀瓣上时，手指伸进去擦过他的会阴。我欣赏着歇洛克的呻吟，突然地我插进去一根手指，他两只眼睛盯着我，好像要断气了似的，又好像看见了极光，但当他适应了一根手指以后，再加一根就容易多了。指甲在肠壁上轻微刮过的时候，他又叫了我的名字，我还想再听一次，于是在火热紧致之中我找到了那个地方——用作为医生的精准手指——接着我如愿以偿了。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰……约翰……”<br/>
<br/>
我笑，舔着嘴唇。当我抽出来的时候，歇洛克哼哼着埋怨，由于移动艰难，他无法蹭到我的手指，这更让他难受。我用口水，或者说混合着精液的口水充分润滑了自己，此时才发现我早已硬成了石头。<br/>
<br/>
“我来了。”我低低地说，把他的一条腿小心翼翼地架到肩膀上，舔过他的脚踝，特地照顾到了他小腿上痊愈不久的伤疤，接着到了他柔嫩的大腿内侧。<br/>
<br/>
“你真磨人。”歇洛克气息不稳地埋怨我。<br/>
<br/>
“嗯哼，不如你，宝贝儿。”我握着自己的柱身送到他的入口，歇洛克不允许我在他的会阴处多徘徊哪怕一会儿，他抓住我，我将自己推了进去，其实我还能再忍一小会儿。<br/>
<br/>
“我……我又硬了。”他与其说责备不如说享受，“这都怪你——”<br/>
<br/>
我封住了他的嘴唇，一点一点地把自己完全送进去，他包裹着我，他的内壁就像他的吻那样热情似火。我第一次全部埋入他体内的时候，我们两人都停下来喘一会儿气，歇洛克身上泛着潮红，汗水打湿了头发，我们的额头艰难地碰在一起，我几乎能看见他的长睫毛末端挂着晶莹的汗珠。<br/>
<br/>
“你就是个天使。”我看着他着迷。<br/>
<br/>
然后我就开始动了，他双手死死抓着床单，我扶着他，把自己全部抽出来，再狠狠撞回去，我撞到他的前列腺，他的叫声格外美妙，而只有我能让他如此癫狂，只有我能把他送到顶端，只有我能让他看见极光。我能想象这个时候房间里一定充斥着肉体撞击声和叫喊声，汗水和精液的味道，但我身在此处，在他体内，只能听见他不断喊我的名字，他抓着我，指甲仿佛就要陷到肉里去，他浅灰色的眼睛里只有我的倒影，我的也是。<br/>
<br/>
抽插的速度越来越快，我不知道过了多久，叫了几次，只感到肠壁上一阵紧缩，一股热流喷射而出，让我们两人的身体之间又潮又黏。我把歇洛克干到了射，这句话令人兴奋地窜入脑海，紧接着我也射在了他的体内。<br/>
<br/>
我倒在歇洛克身上喘气，他也累坏了，我们先是抱在一起各自平复呼吸，等我们好不容易从云端下来了，汗也开始发凉。我把被单拉过来给我们两人盖上，歇洛克钻入我怀中，我搂紧了他，亲密，暖和，安心。<br/>
<br/>
“约翰……”他有气无力地闷闷地哼着。<br/>
<br/>
“我在……love，我在。”<br/>
<br/>
“我感觉那儿在往外流。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩……”<br/>
<br/>
“流到深色的床单上一定很明显。”他叹了口气。<br/>
<br/>
“这让我更不想擦了。”我埋在他的头发里笑，随后我也听见他的笑声。<br/>
<br/>
“好吧，那就让它流。”他说，过了好一会儿，我们的呼吸都渐渐平稳。“约翰，”他的声音半睡半醒，“这是我最满意的一次……”<br/>
<br/>
我哼了一声，轻吻了他的眼角，好像我说了一声轻不可闻的“爱你”，还是“很荣幸”，我记不太清，因为后来我也睡着了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我盯着歇洛克将要迈出的那只脚，左右手分别拉着他的，与他保持两臂距离。“慢慢来。”我说，他不耐烦地啧了一声，讨厌我把他当作照顾对象，但他又偏偏需要我。<br/>
<br/>
他迟疑了一下，才缓缓抬起那条腿，抬起来向前再踩下去，有点发颤，但我扶住了。一步站稳了才可能有下一步，我没说话，只是看着那双脚向我走来，我一点点地后退，就快要到桌子那儿了，就是我们的目的地。我耳边传来歇洛克的叹气，现在哪怕一小步对他而言都成了需要克服的困难，身体给了他一个狠狠的下马威。<br/>
<br/>
当他终于完成了第一次练习，我拥抱他。“你真是个天才，亲爱的。”<br/>
<br/>
他扬起嘴角。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克确实是个天才，他给我的情人节礼物就是陪我一起在戏剧广场散步，然后在一家咖啡店里小憩，他的眼神那样明媚，很难想象他已经四十岁。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
到了春天，歇洛克的双腿完全恢复了功能，我是说，他可以快走，可以跑，还可以在床上踢我了。他好像也忘了过去大半年里身体伤痛给他带来的麻烦，逐渐又拾起了苛待身体的老习惯。<br/>
<br/>
四月初的早晨，蒙彼利埃已经迎来了和煦的春光，一阵敲门声把我们吵醒，歇洛克马上从我的怀抱中挣脱出来，我有点不高兴，他顺手塞给我一只枕头。他还沉浸在痊愈的兴奋中，乐于频繁使用他的双腿，要是放在平时，他会懒洋洋地瘫在床上，被推下去开门的人就是我了。我坐起来，看到歇洛克回来时手里拿着一只信封。<br/>
<br/>
“是迈克罗夫特——我们要回伦敦了。”他扫了一眼信的内容，坐到床上，我从身后搂住他的腰，轻咬他的耳垂。“你得和你的罗塞尔小姐告别啦，医生。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
我吻着他的脖子。“你就喜欢揶揄我，你明明知道什么事都没有。”我说着一只手伸进他的睡衣。歇洛克推开了我，我顺势倒回枕头上，打了个哈欠，他走到桌子前给自己倒了一杯茶，又仔细地看起信来。<br/>
<br/>
“正因为什么事都没有，我才有心情揶揄你。”他说。<br/>
<br/>
“我还没提我的意见呢，”我躺在床上喊道，“那个罗宾先生是否对你太感兴趣了，亲爱的？自从你恢复以后他几乎天天来找你，真是亲密无间。”<br/>
<br/>
“恩……威廉·西格森喜欢他。我是在向你示范什么叫演绎角色。”<br/>
<br/>
“那歇洛克·福尔摩斯呢？”我问，他没回答。“过来，你这个妖精！”<br/>
<br/>
“前几天你还叫我天使。”他慢吞吞地朝床边走来。<br/>
<br/>
“这都是因为你很善变。”我拉住他的手，“过来。”我放轻了声音说。<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克莞尔一笑，低头拉掉他的睡衣腰带，倒下来扒到我身上，脑袋埋在我的旁边，我顺手揽住他的腰。他哼哼了几声，像一只大猫在我身上蹭，我一只手顺着他的脊背向下摸到他的臀瓣，隔着睡衣摩挲着臀缝。哼哼变成了呻吟。<br/>
<br/>
“那个罗宾能让你这样吗？”我侧过头咬他的耳朵。<br/>
<br/>
“没有经过试验，”他深吸了一口气，“无法得出结论。”<br/>
<br/>
我翻了个身把他压在下面，他扭动着，但我封住了他的嘴，于是他只能在我的嘴里呻吟。我的手探入他的睡衣，在他身上肆意抚摸，蹭到一起的下体让我们两人禁不住颤抖。我啄着他的侧脸，他的下巴，昨晚在他身上留下的吻痕依然清晰可见，于是我又眷顾了它们一遍。歇洛克把腿夹到我腰上，催促着我，我笑了，用口水和渗出的前液在勃起上撸了几把，探到歇洛克的入口，那儿因为前夜的活动还湿漉漉的，我揉捏着他的大腿，把自己小心地插进去，不论我进入过多少次那里总是又紧又热，我恨不得一直留在里面，让他一直为我打开着。我开始动，不时摸着他，阳光从窗帘缝隙中溜进来，正好在他的乳头上投下影子，我舔了舔那个地方，他向后拱起身体，露出诱人的脖子和上面美丽的咬痕。没多久我们都到了高潮。<br/>
<br/>
我们享受着早晨最后那点慵懒和欢愉，一想到这个时候的伦敦还在冷风苦雨中，我就有点留恋这儿了。<br/>
<br/>
“有时候我觉得这样挺不错，还更自在。”我说。<br/>
<br/>
“但我不得不遗憾地告诉你，迈克罗夫特的小信使还送来了两张今天上午去加来的火车票，再坐船回英国。”<br/>
<br/>
我深深叹了口气，收紧了怀抱。“虽然你哥哥一直在援助我们，但这次他也未免管多了。”<br/>
<br/>
歇洛克撇撇嘴。“我向你保证他想管的事还多着呢，你才会发现他的控制欲远不止此。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
两个小时以后，我们已经坐在车厢里了，不过这次是踏上了回家的旅途，过去几年来我从未想过这天，因为这天何时到来，甚至是否会到来，我和歇洛克·福尔摩斯都无法预料。此时他就坐在我对面，望着窗外，我也忍不住想揶揄他一次。<br/>
<br/>
“我说，你临走前给罗宾先生写了告别信吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“没有，”他扬了扬眉，“西格森可是个探险家，探险家从不告别。”然后他看着我，那眼神可谓在勾引，我握住他的手。“我一直觉得……”他若有所思地补充道，“安东尼不是他的真名，可他是谁我还无法确定。”（2）<br/>
<br/>
“那他是个危险分子吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“不……”歇洛克耸了耸肩，“也许他就是个对我感兴趣的家伙吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“哼，不知道哪个让我讨厌，危险分子？还是对你感兴趣的家伙？”<br/>
<br/>
“这两者不都指的是你吗，华生医生？”他用低沉诱人的声音说。<br/>
<br/>
我笑了，这提醒了我，于是我悄悄挪到他旁边，旅程还很长，总要做点什么打发时间。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
注：<br/>
（1）《唐顿庄园》中的台词。<br/>
<br/>
（2）脑补亚森·罗宾。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>收于本中。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>